canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Dooku
House Serenno was a house. Appearances * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1 * Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1 (Appear in flashback) * Dooku: Jedi Lost * Dooku: Jedi Lost script * Master & Apprentice (Appear in hologram) * Attack of the Clones * Yoda vs Count Dooku – Size Matters Not * The Clone Wars film * Supply Lines * Ambush (Appear in hologram) * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence (Appear in hologram) * Destroy Malevolence * Bombad Jedi (Appear in flashback) * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous (Appear in hologram) * Dooku Captured * The Gungan General * Defenders of Peace (Appear in hologram) * Blue Shadow Virus (Mentioned Only) * Storm Over Ryloth (Mentioned Only) * Liberty on Ryloth (Appear in hologram) * Children of the Force (Mentioned Only) * Senate Spy (Appear in flashback) * Landing at Point Rain (Mentioned Only) * Weapons Factory (Painting only) * Legacy of Terror (Picture only) * Grievous Intrigue (Mentioned Only) * The Mandalore Plot (Appear in hologram) * Voyage of Temptation (Mentioned Only) * Duchess of Mandalore * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook (Mentioned Only) * R2 Come Home (Mentioned Only) * ARC Troopers (Mentioned Only) * Sphere of Influence (Appear in hologram) * Evil Plans (Appear in flashback) * Hostage Crisis (Appear in flashback) * Intermission, Part I (Appear in hologram) * Intermission, Part II (Appear in hologram) * Heroes on Both Sides (Appear in hologram) * Pursuit of Peace (Appear in hologram) * Nightsisters * Monster * Witches of the Mist * Counterattack (Appear in hologram) * Citadel Rescue (Appear in hologram) * Water War (Appear in hologram) * Gungan Attack (Appear in hologram) * Prisoners (Appear in hologram) * Shadow Warrior * Carnage of Krell (Mentioned Only) * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic (Mentioned Only) * Escape from Kadavo * A Friend in Need (Appear in hologram) * Deception (Mentioned Only) * Friends and Enemies (Appear in hologram) * The Box * Crisis on Naboo * Massacre * Bounty (Appear in flashback) * Brothers * Revenge (Mentioned Only) * Front Runners (Appear in hologram) * The Soft War (Mentioned Only) * Tipping Points (Appear in hologram) * Bound for Rescue (Mentioned Only) * A Necessary Bond (Appear in hologram) * Revival (Mentioned Only) * Eminence (Mentioned Only) * Sabotage (Mentioned Only) * To Catch a Jedi (Mentioned Only) * The Unknown * Conspiracy (Appear in hologram) * Fugitive (Appear in hologram) * Orders * The Rise of Clovis * Crisis at the Heart * The Lost One * Voices (Appear in flashback) * Destiny (Vision) * Sacrifice * A Death on Utapau (Mentioned Only) * In Search of the Crystal (Appear in hologram) * Crystal Crisis (Appear in hologram) * The Big Bang (Appear in hologram) * Unfinished Business (Mentioned Only) * Kindred Spirits (Mentioned Only) * Dark Disciple * Dark Disciple (audiobook) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa (Mentioned Only) * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Lords of the Sith (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin (Appear in flashback) * A New Dawn (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness! (Appear in flashback) * Tales from Vader's Castle 5: The Terror of Darth Vader (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Yoda – The Jedi Master (Appear in flashback) * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku (Mentioned Only) Sources * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know